living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfrid's report - 3: Ghosts... and that damned vampire again
(Week 3 -- GM: Robert) After the turbulent encounter that was the were-bear vs giant demon/black goo fight last month, I decide that this month I should relax by following up on some routine dissapearances. Myself, the demon ('Skip'), Anna, the lumberjack with a shotgun, Jonas, and a woman called Rowena (Who henceforth shall be referred to as 'Ravenclaw') piled into my Land Rover and drove down a road on which people had been disapearing. While driving, my Land Rover was, for lack of a better term, possessed by ghosts who forced the car off the road. We couldn't even open the doors and had to smash the windows to escape. Once in the forest we came under attack by the ghosts who assaulted us with broken glass, sticks, and even my own flamethrower ("Prometheus"), forcing me to break it to avoid being immolated. If ghosts weren't already dead I'd have killed them for forcing me to destroy Prometheus. We trudged through the forest until we discovered a house. We entered, and were attacked again by ghosts who flung kitchen knives at us. We escaped, and then ran to a second house nearby. Who approaching the house, Anna was swept away into the dark by unknown forces. Ravenclaw voted for going to find Anna, but myself, Jonas, and Skip pointed out to her that our priority should be the ghosts. Entering the house, we began searching for anything that could be useful. We found numerous skeletons in the basement, so we salted and burned them. Evidently, this wasn't enough to stop all the ghosts, so we searched the rest of the house. While searching, Ravenclaw must have suffered a bout of temporary insanity for she, without even indicating her plan to the rest of us, set the house ablaze. We escaped the burning house, only to be attacked by a spirit we had begun referring to as "Chainsaw ghost". We protected ourselves by forming a spirit-repelling circle of magic, so chainsaw ghost ran over to cut up what was left of my land rover. At this moment, a friendly ghost, Peter (or as I call him, Caspar) appeared and informed us of where the chainsaw ghost's body was buried. While chainsaw ghost was distracted, we unearthed his body and burned his bones, putting an end to his reign of terror, as Peter told us it was him that was killing people who travelled the road as well as commanding the ghosts of the people he killed to help him. Once this was done, Anna reapeared and informed us that she had been whisked away by that damned Vampire who keeps elluding us. He claims to be trying to slay the evil that has come into our world, but I still say we should stake him through the heart at the earlier oppurtunity. We all noticed Anna had a very prominent set of Vampire fang marks on her neck, indicating to me that she may have ingested vampire blood. She also fed us some nonsesne story of how we weren't teleported thousands of metres into the air last month, but were instead hypnotised by the vampire into thinking we were. It sounds to me like she may be being controlled or influenced by the vampire. Thus I reiterate the importance of finding him and killing him. Also, said vampire apparently claimed his name was 'Tut', offering a possible explanation for why he fled at the sight of the Eye of Ra, last month.